


Cullen's Response

by Bandshe



Series: Dirty Words on Black Wings [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen responds awkwardly to Autumn's letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Response

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetimba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimba/gifts).



_Inquisitor,_

_I hope you stay safe, I know how Bull likes to run in head first to those dragon battles. I’ve read the reports. You’re just bad as I recall. Be careful ~~my love~~ Inquisitor. I don’t want to get any panicked letters from scouts._

_Tell your pet that I have heard that there are Venatori closer to Redcliffe. Tell him to keep it in his pants. I don’t understand his obsession. I hate it how you always find yourself back in the Hinterlands, I feel like it’s slowing down our progress._

_I too, will keep you updated. It’s so quiet here without you. I don’t understand why you couldn’t take Cole with you. He read your previous letter convinced that you were being suggestive._

_Anyways, ~~my love~~ dammit, Inquisitor, what do you mean more interesting? I hope not like I think you mean it_.

_~~Love~~ , Maker. Clearly you’re better at staying professional than I am. How strange._

_Sincerely,_

_Commander Rutherford_

_P.S. I managed my signature just fine. I’m growing suspicious about the author of your previous letter. I doubt you’re the one who wrote it. It’s too benign._


End file.
